Talk:M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle
Civilian Warthog? Why isnt this mentioned at all?--JohnSpartan117 00:03, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :Done Warthog Variations They should add them other Warthogs too (Snow Warthog, Jungle Warthog etc). And can someone get a proper picture of the Rocket Warthog, that one there is green and should be black. Joshua 029 Where did you get the names of the warhog variations? I don't see a link. Nobody likes GXShadow's renders? I thought they'd fit in well here. http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/37640535/ -Kalaong What happened to the mentions of the other hog variants? Like the M864 A snow hog and M914 RV? Diaboy 12:39, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Weird Image This image is really old, as in possibly pre-Xbox. --Dragonclaws 09:16, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :Seems pre-Xbox to me. It sort of reminds me of the jungle hog??? 19:32 22/01/07 I believe that's from halogen--Unggoy 13:27, 29 December 2006 (UTC) it is pre-xbox thats a pic of what the old Halo was gonna look like I think those are spartans... The helmets look the same asthose of the MJOLNIR Mark V... Kerek 11:34, 18 February 2007 (UTC) They are only the first look for Halo in 1999 (I think), it must be, Master Chief Petty Officer 06:18, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Definitly pre-Xbox, i remember a screenshot, labled the "first official screenshot of Halo", and the armor is a dead copy with the mini-rocket thingy on his shoulder. Capt Bartlett 06:18, 8 April 2007 (UTC) That's a pre-Xbox pic and those are Spartans, not ODST's. Go look at the Pre-Xbox Halo article and you'll see for yourself. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:28, 6 August 2007 (UTC) There's no towing cable on the front the curent 1 does. Holy cow! Those tusks are HUGE!!-- Force Colonel Valhala 112 Personal COM Carnage Report 21:20, 23 June 2008 (UTC) speed dose anyone now how fast these beasts go I mean compared to the mongose User:Kami-Sama *The Warthog can go 46.1 mph, according to this page http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/randomstats.html. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 14:37, 11 March 2007 (UTC) *How odd. Bungie claim it can go 78 mph in their latest release. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 21:00, 27 March 2007 (UTC) *In Halo: Contact Harvest Sgt. Johnson sated that top speed was around 120 MPH. Halonerd147 05:40, 17 June 2008 (UTC) The warthog can go up to 80 mph. they were desighned to cacth ghosts but the UNSC had no idea that they could boost so the effort was some what pointless. However they were quick enough to take out spectras so the kept them, Plus they needed a multi transport vehicle--Crash 23:34, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Has anyone noticed how slow these things are in Halo 3? Its almost painful they are so slow, compaired to themselvs from the previous games. I was actually worried I wouldnt make the last jump at the end of Halo 3! Kap2310 01:24, 1 October 2007 (UTC) I think the Real one is the one that can go 75 its the one in newzeland. Grunt master. Can it go faster than the specter? Why does everybody say its so slow? It's the fastest vehicle in the game, and if you want proof, get two people on sandtrap and race. Its acceleration is a little sluggish compared to Halo 2 but its top speed is still quite fast. And as for making the jump, if you try it in a mongoose it's obvious you would not make it if the game didn't trigger the cutscene. Zuranamee 5:04, 28 November 2007 (UTC) The Warthog was not designed to catch ghosts, It was around long before we even knew about the Covenant. Plus its faster than a ghost boosting anyway so how would it be considered pointless? Zuranamee 7:19, 4 December 2007 (UTC) It is not faster than a ghost boosting! I have halo 2 and I've played halo 3 lots so I know warthogs are way slower than a Ghost boosting. The warthogs speed in halo 3 is based on the type of terrain you are driving on and whether you are driving up hill or down. In Contact Harvest, when Johnson says it's going at 120, I'm pretty certain he means in Kmph rather than mph. If you convert 120 Kmph to MPH, you get... 74. That sounds more like it. I think 78mph is the most accurate number we have. Diaboy 13:39, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Ok whoever says it is slower than a ghost boosting is ignorant. I have tested all usuable vehicles on sandtrap and the warthog, though lacking in acceleration, can oust any usuable vehicle in top speed, even a boosting banshee. If you don't believe me test it with a friend. Though warthog will lose at first then catch up to and pass any vehicle once it reaches its top speed. I'm working on getting a video for you non-listeners but its rather difficult when your xbl runs out and you have no money to renew it. Zuranamee Votes on "Should it be merged"? #'No' - Just clean this article up a bit, like remove some of the more unnecessary images, and this would be a good summary of all the variants. AlphaPrime 05:08, 7 April 2007 (UTC) #'No' I am sorry mate, though I might say there are similarities to the article, I should agree with AlphaPrimeMaster Chief Petty Officer 06:16, 7 April 2007 (UTC) #'No' I think this would be a good all-around article on the general function of the Warthog with breif discriptions and links to the specific types of Warthogs. Capt Bartlett 06:14, 8 April 2007 (UTC) #'Nein, danke', per above. GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 06:17, 8 April 2007 (UTC) #'No Their is no reason to merge an all-around article with a normal one.--Mac10&Cheese 22:57, 9 April 2007 (UTC) #'No'I think it is a good all around article, just a bit of a clean up should get it working. Just provide links to all the other Warthog variants and it should be good.RedLeader117 #'No', this article needs M12 in the title though.--The Chazz025 and Clan 23:29, 12 April 2007 (UTC) # No It needs to be corrected cleaned up a bit and i think it should be good=)--Crash 23:36, 14 May 2007 (UTC) new warthog should we mention a new type of hog in halo 3 take a look at 1.38+ on the new trailer --Fatman ninja 16:15, 11 July 2007 (UTC) It has already been mentioned and has a page, its the M831 TT, Warthog Troop Transport and a bunch of other names, look more carefully and you will find it. --Ajax 013 18:35, 6 August 2007 (UTC) New warthogs have already been mentioned before, [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 02:47, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Support Weapon? Will the turret still be detachable? I've stopped hearing about that feature. Shotgun Needle 21:48, 28 August 2007 (UTC) It was NEVER a confirmed feature, just a rumour. The Support Weapons are different weapons. The AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun is not the same gun as the M41 LAAG, its a replacment for the M247 GPMG. The Plasma Cannon, Missile Pod and M7057 Defoliant Projector Flamethrower are not vehicle mounted. --Ajax 013 22:04, 28 August 2007 (UTC) I do remember an update in Bungie saying that you can't rip the turret off the back of the warthog. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 07:44, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Thats quite funny, because if you read the Bungie Warthog article, it strongly hints towards the gun being capable of being used seperately from the 'Hog. I quote: 'The mounted weapon includes a battery for short term operation separated from the vehicle, but normally operates on the vehicle’s power supply.' Of course, we all know now that it can't be removed. Diaboy 12:43, 2 November 2007 (UTC) CHECK THIS OUT found this on google what will the French do next? http://www.schrankmonster.de/content/binary/peugot_warthog.jpg here's the link to the page: http://www.schrankmonster.de/CommentView,guid,e414e4f0-a330-4e2f-b945-1fdd49ab0053.aspx Leonidas-300 08:25, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Looks like a Mongoose. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 01:43, 1 October 2007 (UTC) i need to get me one of them, warthog/mongoose hybrid~Spartan 112 Heh. I wonder if it uses a Hydrogen Fuel Cell? :P --'Specops306', Kora '' 07:32, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Trivia: Splatter Difficulty Actually, it's easier to splatter people in Halo 3 than in Halo 2 in my opinion. It probably got easier from the Beta. Eduardo Jimenez Comm C Company 14:45, 12 October 2007 (UTC) I don't see how warthogs help, a simple transportation. I like the Mongoose. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:23, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Crab Crawl What in gods name is a crab crawl? [[user:Fork|'Fork''']] TALK • MESSAGE If i remember rightly, each wheel becomes independantly powered by its own electric generator and always it to travese rough and rocky terrain more easily. --Ajax 013 13:01, 2 November 2007 (UTC) I believe a "crab crawl" is the act of exploiting the 4-wheel steer system to simply "crawl" sideways in the vehicle. Zuranamee 6:04, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Armored Hog Someone put up an instruction of how to build an "Armored Hog" in forge. As that is not a real Warthog Variant, I deleted it. Try putting something like that in a more appropriate place next time, like "How to Armor up a Hog," not put it as a Hog Variant. Signage Some interesting images here. Could be useful? --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:18, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Well... it seems useful, but I can't see a place where we can insert these stuffs. (I thought it was your duty as administrator to decide if itt's useful or not?) [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer]] 13:15, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Turret-less Hog I was playing BTB and the host changed, then a turret-less Warthog spawned. Here is a link to a screen shot and video. I think it might be an egg. -- Smothmoth 12:54, 09 December 2007 Narwhal Deleted fanon about a water-version. Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 22:10, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Can someone explain why Razorback redirects here? -- William Stalker Removed what I thought was fanon. If it's in Contact Harvest, my bad, please add it back with a page number source. But if the Warthog wasnt "designed by a Scottish engineer names William Stalker," then I've removed it. 'Specops306, ''Kora ''' AMG? ''Manufacturer: AMG What is AMG? Today, it's a German Tuning-Car-Factory, but in 2552? HaloFan 33 21:24, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Warthog video-wiki Hi everyone, I did a video-wiki showing the warthog in action! Anyone who has good clips / screenshots showing the warthog's special features is welcome to upload them and add them to the rough cut! Thx AndreaVela 10:23, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Size A warthog isn't 20 ft long nor 10 ft tall I am fixing this :Unless you can prove it, your wrong. That edit will be reverted. Pryo 'Zarkum My COM My Story 16:35, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Well if Master cheif is 7 ft tall the biggest size I see for it is 14 ft long a warthog isn't going to triple Master Cheif Golden Warthog? WTF? It's just a regular warthog with sunlight cast upon it. I'm sure the effect is lost as soon as you drive out of the area. Someone oughta remove this. --72.128.211.65 17:43, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Agreed. That is not a Golden Warthog. The Golden Warthog is a mod, and placing the Warthog in such a position that the light makes it look gold doesn't make it gold. You can make the Warthog black on Tsavo Highway because of the light but that doesn't make it a ZOMG eh black Wareth0g! Lol. SQ G T3rr0R 22:31, 4 October 2008 (UTC)